The Incredible Ishida
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: Next chapter up! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this next part. Don't forget, this is loosely based on "The Great Gatsby", so please don't get mad if it doesn't go exactly with the book!!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's been a LONG time since I have written anything, so I have decided to upload this nice little brand spanking new fiction just for all you readers out there!! This fic was created after I read a book recently called "The Great Gatsby". It has nothing to do with the story itself, but the concept is relatively the same. There's going to be some love triangles, two to be exact. The majority of this chapter is going to explain who each person is going to represent from the book, and their role in it. But there will be some story in this chapter, so don't get mad. It'll just take some time to get to it, and if you read this portion, you'll understand who is who and what's going on. Anyway, on with the fic!!**  
  
  
The Incredible Ishida  
Chapter One: Understanding  
  
  
~Yamato will be portraying Jay Gatsby, the main character of the book. A wealthy man and playboy, Yamato once had a love interest, a woman by the name of Daisy, who will be Mimi in this fic. When Yamato went to war, Mimi got married to Tom Buchanan, or Tai. They have a daughter, and after many years, Mimi and Yamato meet through a Nick caraway, or TK. (*TK and Yamato are not related in this fic.*) TK and Mimi are cousins, and that's how the story begins. Kari is Jordan Baker, a famous golfer who is also TK's love interest. (*Kari and Tai are not related either in this fic.*) Sora is going to represent a woman named Myrtle, who is Tai's mistress. Her husband, George, or Izzy in this case, is a mechanic. The two of them live in a small home above the shop he runs.~  
  
  
Here is who loves who in this fic. It's confusing, so bear with me, ok?  
~Tai loves Mimi and Sora  
~Mimi loves Yamato and Tai  
~Izzy loves Sora  
~TK loves Kari  
~Kari doesn't really love anyone  
  
  
And finally, a run down of names and characters from the book in case someone is still REALLY confused!!  
~Yamato "Matt" Ishida- Jay Gatsby   
~Takeru "TK" Takaishi- Nick Carraway  
~Taichi "Tai" Kamiya- Tom Buchanan  
~Mimi Tachikawa- Daisy Buchanan  
~Sora Takenouchi- Myrtle Wilson  
~Hikari "Kari" Kamiya- Jordan Baker  
~Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi  
  
  
So here we have it, seven characters who are about to get into some serious trouble. This story will involve people dying, so be ready for that. And there will be some lemon in it, so the rating will be set at R from the beginning. If anyone else is in the slightest bit confused about this fic, review and say so. Otherwise, here's the first part, and I will not continue with it without five reviews, so I hope everyone who reads it enjoys and reviews it for me!! Thanks!  
  
  
**By the way, I don't own the book, or Digimon.**  
  
  
~*~Part One~*~  
TK Takaishi sat by a window in his home quietly, staring blankly at the sunny scene beyond the glass. He sighed heavily and drew the curtains shut. He walked slowly through the house, looking at everything with little interest. He hadn't quite been the same after the funeral. No one had. But what was done was done, and there was nothing anyone could do to bring him back. Sitting at a small piano, TK began to play softly when the door opened and a tall man in a brown suit walked in and took off his hat.   
  
  
"They say you know everything." The man said quietly, turning the hat in his hat nervously. TK looked up at the man and studied him carefully. He was older, with white hair and dark serious brown eyes. He was rather tall, and carried himself quite well for someone his age.   
  
  
"I do." TK replied, standing and leading the quiet man into the sitting room of his house.   
  
  
"It all began on a warm day this past summer. I remember it quite vividly. . . " TK began.   
  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
TK carried in some small parcels and sat them in the empty sitting room. The walls were bare, and his footsteps echoed as he walked through the empty house. He had moved out of the city to a small country house by a large lake. He had one neighbor, a man he had never laid eyes on. His home was a gigantic mansion, the outside decorated with many small patches of garden and fountains. TK felt somewhat insignificant as he stood on the porch of his smaller home and gazed at the splendor the other home was furnished with.   
  
  
"Who could that man be to have so much wealth?" TK asked himself as he finished his unpacking later that night. Weary, the blonde man got into his bed and turned out the light, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
  
The next morning, TK woke to the sound of voices next door. He sat up and glanced out his window, hoping to have a look at his neighbor. To his surprise, TK saw many people setting up tents and preparing food and decorations in back of the house. It seemed that his neighbor was going to host a party that night.   
  
  
"He must be unbelievably wealthy! To think he is having a party of this magnitude!" TK said to himself as he watched tables be set up around the large pool in the backyard. Getting his mind off the party and his mysterious neighbor, TK went into the bathroom and got into the shower, preparing for his day.   
  
  
At the mansion, a young man walked timidly into a large office-like room. He stood quietly at the end of a desk, awaiting orders from the person who sent for him. In a dark leather chair, tips of blonde hair could be seen. The chair turned from the window it was facing, its occupant showing his handsome face. Piercing blue eyes stared at the young man with silent study.   
  
  
"You called, sir?" The younger man asked, removing his brown hat. (*It's like those hats they wear in "Newsies" from the '20s.*)  
  
  
"Yes I did. Sit down, boy, and relax. I need you to personally deliver this invitation for me to the house next door. Make sure the occupant receives it, and assure him that coming to this party is by all means mandatory." The man in the chair requested politely, handing a white envelope to the younger man, who took it into his hands.   
  
  
"I will sir. I will." The young man replied as he got out of his seat, leaving the room hastily. The man in the leather chair turned his attention back to the window, where he watched the people working in his back yard. He caught sight of the young man running to the house next door and knocking on the door. A smile crossed his face as he sighed lightly. Things were going to work. Even if he had to make them happen.  
  
  
TK answered the door to see a man around his age holding a small white envelope. The man handed the note to TK, who took it and smiled weakly.   
  
  
"He says that it's mandatory." The messenger said before taking off, running back to the neighbor's home. TK opened the note and found a handwritten invitation to the party that evening, signed by a Y. Ishida.  
  
  
"Y Ishida. I wonder what he would want with me coming to the party? I don't even know him." TK asked himself as he walked back into his home. He set the invitation on the table and looked out his kitchen window at the house. For a second, he thought he saw the shadow of a man staring into his window from a window high up in the mansion. But when TK looked back, no one was in the window.   
  
  
"That was strange. . . " TK said as he began to prepare breakfast.   
  
  
In the mansion, the man sat in his chair, reading over some papers when a young maid walked in. Her eyes were an amber color, and her hair was dark brown.   
  
  
"Breakfast is served, Mr. Ishida." The girl said, curtsying and waiting for her master to walk downstairs.   
  
  
"I'm not hungry today, Annemarie." He replied. Annemarie walked over to the desk and put her hand on the table forcefully.   
  
  
"I didn't make it to feed the help. Now get down there and eat it, sir." Annemarie demanded. Mr. Ishida smiled and stood, walking out of the office with Annemarie following closely.   
  
  
"That's exactly the reason I hired you, Anne. You stand up for what you want. Unlike some others. . ." the man said quietly as they walked down to the large kitchen, where a huge breakfast was waiting.  
  
  
**That's it for now. What did Yamato mean by his last statement? Why would he invite someone he didn't even know to his party? What are his motives? Like I said, this fic is based on the book, but it isn't going exactly by the book, okay? Some things are going to be right out of the book, but a lot of it is not. So don't flame me and say it is a rip off, because I will be the first to say that it is. Five will get another part, so review!** 


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter time! Thank you to the people who reviewed the pilot chapter, your reviews were very much appreciated. This chapter will fill in some more details, and will start in TK's flashback in case anyone gets confused. Like I said before, this fic is going to stray from the book slightly, so be warned. And there will be lemon, so also be warned. Anyway, here we go!**  
  
  
The Incredible Ishida  
Chapter Two: Parties And Lights  
  
  
The night had arrived, and TK put a suit jacket over his white shirt carefully, smoothing away any wrinkles in his outfit. Tonight he would go to a mystery man 


End file.
